User talk:Tesshu/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jarek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 20:32, March 7, 2010 RE: Correction Then with a source proving it... correct it? SmokeSound off! 13:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :That will work. Though I only get bits and pieces of Portuguese because I speak a little Spanish and the two languages are alike. SmokeSound off! 15:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Nitara joined the Forces of Darkness. It doesn't matter if she's good, nuetral or evil, she joined the Forces of Darkness to get closer to Shao Kahn. And while I'm on the subject, Liu Kang in spirit may have supported the Forces of Light, but his corpse never marched with them. Neither did Taven, who did not ally himself with either side. Don't make false edits just because you like the character of Nitara. You can't go against fact, my friend. --Nave Ninja 20:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I love how you're not listening to a single thing I'm telling you. Alright, you want me to get factual? Let me break out some truth on you. *1: Ashrah was slaying hundreds of vampires after her escape from the Netherrealm. Nitara defeated her. The two of them are sworn enemies, as Ashrah now seeks nothing more than the ultimate death of Nitara. Ashrah is accepted by the Forces of Light as a noble soul, so she joins. Nitara would NOT join the Forces of Light because the one person who can kill vampires with just a swing of a sword is a member of it. *2: Nitara is neutral. While she may have a good attitude, she cares about defending her own realm and species first. The vampires, as a whole, are neutral. They need mortals to survive, so they cannot afford to be entirely good or evil. Nitara joined the Forces of Darkness, because she wants to get closer to Shao Kahn, the one who took over her entire realm, and kill him. Just like many other characters who are specifically evil but joined the Forces of Darkness to get closer to their true enemies. Now stop editing the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness pages with your improper view of the truth. She joined the Forces of Darkness. It doesn't make her evil. Seriously, just stop. It's honestly pathetic that I had to explain all of this to you. --Nave Ninja 20:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) understand Now you've understand, what I was trying to do I just wanted to show that Nitara is in the good side! CAn you at least remove Her from the dark side characters, to not take out the"good side" of Her! No. She joined the Forces of Darkness. This fact cannot be avoided. She joined them, the list is factual and it cannot be ignored or denied. It DOES NOT MAKE HER EVIL, as I said before. She joined the Forces of Darkness for her own reasons, and anyone who actually cares enough to find that out will just have to read about it on her page. But she will not be removed from the Forces of Darkness page, because she did join the battle marching on their side. --Nave Ninja 20:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sign your name I've asked you this enough times now. If you're going to chat on people's talk pages, then you must sign your name. Please listen, it's for your own good. CrashBash 22:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Stop editing Nitara's page Dude listen to me, Nitara never said about killing Shao Kahn in her Armageddon bio. So she was not there to kill Shao Kahn, she was only there to kill Ashrah for slaying her people. If you don't like being annoyed by me, then go somewhere else. 03:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, you're still not getting this and it annoys me. I have anlready asked you, continuous times, to sign your name properly, yet you still refuse to. Do you see the note at the top of the page? It tells you quite clearly how to do it, by typing this symbol (~) four times. Alternatively, you can click the signature button. It isn't brain surgery. CrashBash 06:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) And you're still not getting THIS either.....Stop.....Removing....Ruddy.....Comments! That's what got you blocked in the first place. Sheesh. If you do it one more time, I WILL have words with Smoke. CrashBash 18:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well Smoke told me only to not delete comments in his talk page not from mine and I didnt knew that I was not allowed to delete comments in my OWN page! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 18:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Your edit to the Mortal Kombat 2011 page's Confirmed Characters section... ...is completely incorrect. You added Baraka, Jade, Jax, Kabal, Ermac, Sonya, Liu Kang, Goro, Sheeva, Sindel, Shao Kahn (who has not been confirmed to be playable), Smoke and finally Stryker, which you spelt "Striker". These characters have not been confirmed and you gave no references for any of them. Don't do it again, or I'll be reporting it. The page was recently unlocked, and we don't need people making false edits like the one you made. --Nave Ninja 17:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC)